Rendezvous with Destiny
Rendezvous with Destiny is the second chapter (chronologically first) in Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. It is basically a tutorial mission on basic controls. Introduction Sgt. Baker, struggling to accept his new role as squad leader, has arranged to be the first one to jump in his stick of troopers... Plot It began with 3rd Squad in the plane waiting to jump out the plane while Baker monologue his thoughts being a squad leader. Soon, Mac ready the squad and preparing to jump. However, a Flak hits the plane and the squad is in disarray. Baker is ordered to stand at the entrance of the plane. Soon, the plane is hit again and Baker is forced to jump out, he managed to open his parachute and reach safely. He meets up with Mac and he gave Baker a pistol due to Baker loses his gear. They soon surprised two Germans who were checking a lifeless corpse of the parachuter and kill them with ease. Mac check his map to find where are they at before moving out. Baker and Mac found Leggett and Cole near a house. They ask the resident in the house for location and revealed that they are at north east of St Mere Eglise. With the knowledge, Cole order Mac, Baker and Leggett to link anybody in their way. Objectives Get to the nearest crossroad Tou've been knocked out of your plane and mis-dropped. Look for allied paratroopers and use your compass to guide your way. Follow Mac's orders Platoon Sergeant, "Mac" Hassay, dropped just after you. He outranks you, so follow his orders until you link up with the squad. Transcript Baker's introduction I never asked to be squad leader, but I had no choice. Now I've got thirteen soldiers under my command. Thirteen men depending on me to make the right decisions and not get them killed. Thirteen families relying on me to bring their husbands and sons home. Thirteen. Thirteen is not a lucky number. Conflict Baker starts to wake up. Mac is the first to get to his feet. Mac: Stand up! Baker and the others stand up. Mac: Hook up! Baker and the others hook up. Mac: Check your equipment! Each soldier checks his equipment. Mac: Remember! This squad sticks together! Once you hit the ground, find Baker! Sound off! Muzza: Fourteen OK! Thirteen OK! Twelve OK! The C-47 plane's right wing gets hit by Flak 88. Hartsock: Corrion's hit! Garnett: Let's get the hell out of here! Allen: We gotta jump, Sarge! Mac: We wait for the green light! Allen: We wait any longer, there won't be a fucking green light! Mac: Baker! Stand in the door! Baker looks out and sees tracer bullets hitting other C-47s and paratroopers dropping from them. Baker: I never asked to be squad leader. A tracer bullet hits the left wing of the C-47, forcing Baker to jump. Baker parachute opens and sees his leg bag plummet to the ground. Less than a thirty seconds later, Baker lands on the branch of a tree and falls from it. Baker then goes to a nearby village, where he meets Mac. Mac: Baker! Where the hell's all your gear? Mac hands his pistol to Baker. Mac: Shit. Take my .45 and shoot anything that's wearing gray. Mac and Baker then go to a tree when two German troops are checking the lifeless corpse of Cpl. Mitchell. German soldier: Ich glaube, um den brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen mehr zu machen. (I think we don't have to worry about him anymore.) Another German: Ob da noch mehr von ihnen sind? (Are there more of them?) Mac and Baker kill them both. Mac consults a map. Mac: I'm trying to figure out where the hell we are. He looks at the map a couple times and looks around. They reach a road. Mac: '''I'll cross first. Cover me! Mac then crosses the road, followed by Baker. '''Leggett: Flash! Mac: Thunder! Who's there? Leggett: Oh shit. Mac and Baker! I thought I was lost! Cole: Quiet! Keep your voice down or the whole goddamn German army while show up. They'll be plenty of time to reminisce later. Mac: Anybody know where we are? Legget: No idea. Cole: I'll find out. Stay put. Cole then goes to a nearby house. Cole: Hello. Je suis American. (Hello. I am American) French woman: S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous en paix. (Please leave us in peace.) Cole: AMERICANS. What town is this? French woman: S'il vous plaît, partez d'ici. (Please, leave.) Cole: Any of y'all know French? I can't understand a goddamn word she's jabbering. Leggett: I speak a bit, sir. Cole: Then get your ass over here, son. Leggett walks to the door. Leggett: Pouvez-vous nous dire où nous sommes? (Can you tell us where we are?) French woman: Juste au nord-est de Sainte Mère Eglise. (Just northeast of St. Mère Eglise.) Leggett: She says we're just northeast of St. Mere Eglise. Cole: Dammit. Well, we're headed in the wrong direction. I'm going to see if I can gather some more guys. Y'all head that way through the gate and link up with anyone else you find as you head east. Stay alive. That's an order. Chapter ends. Characters * Lieutenant Colonel Robert G. Cole * Staff Sergeant Greg Hassay * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Corporal Samuel Corrion (does not speak) * Corporal Thomas Mitchell (not named, liveless corpse only) * Private First Class Kevin Leggett * Private Larry Allen * Private Michael Garnett * Private David Muzza (KIA) * French Woman Weapons * Colt M1911 (got from Mac) Gallery Rendezvous-with-Destiny-LS.jpg|The loading screen Trivia * Muzza was the first to die in this mission when the plane got hit by a Flak * On PSP there's a M1 Garand under the dead paratrooper and one of the two Germans next to him is using a P-38, due to this and the next level being merged the player is also able to pick up weapons in this level. while the other versions don't let you Difference in the PS2 version * The mission ends as soon as Baker lands. ru:Встреча_с_судьбой Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters